1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, which includes a motor assembly capable of preventing vibration of a motor from being transmitted to an adjacent structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are commonly found in image forming devices such as, e.g., copiers, printers, facsimiles, scanners, or the like, in which they are used to drive a variety of moving parts. These motors are installed at appropriate positions to provide drive forces required to achieve desired purposes. Generally, a single motor assembly includes a motor fixed to a fixing member, and the motor assembly is installed within a body of the image forming apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a motor assembly. The motor assembly 1 includes a motor 2, a fixing member 3 to keep the motor 2 at a fixed position, and vibration-proof members 4 provided between the motor 2 and the fixing member 3 to prevent vibration of the motor 2 from being transmitted to the fixing member 3. The motor 2 is provided with a pair of flanges 2a. Screws are fastened through the flanges 2a to couple the motor 2 and the vibration-proof members 4 to each other. The vibration-proof members 4 have an approximately cylindrical form, and are formed with fastening holes at their upper and lower surfaces for fastening of the screws. The fixing member 3 has a gear fixing portion (not shown), to which gears 5 are rotatably fixed. The gears 5 are engaged with a rotating shaft of the motor 2.
While the above-described motor mounting configuration employed in an image forming apparatus has some use for preventing vibration of the motor from being transmitted to the fixing member, it is ineffective in preventing the relative movement between the motor and the fixing member due to the load placed on the motor shaft by the plurality of gears. This relative movement of the motor can cause deformation of the vibration-proof members, which are made of material having a low rigidity, e.g., rubber. The deformed vibration-proof members may transmit vibration of the motor to the fixing member. The transmitted vibration shifts the rotating shaft of the motor, resulting in deformation or breakage of gear teeth, etc., and poor reliability of the image forming apparatus. Additionally, due to the plurality of gears coupled to the gear fixing portion, vibration caused during operation of the gears is transmitted to the fixing member via the gear fixing portion, and consequently, is transmitted to a body of the image forming apparatus coupled with the fixing member.